halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Covenant Species Weights I know there isn't much room in Wikis for jokes, but here's just one to start off a long analysis. Please don't ban me. Cracked.com ran an article called 5 Things We're Making Fatter in Addition to Ourselves. And I've noticed a somewhat similar trend over the Covenant species articles with their weights. They've almost all gone up, to somewhat ridiculous levels, with the exception of Elites, who have lost about 200 lbs. and Prophets, who've stayed the same. I don't have precise figures to quote, but from memory here is a comparison of the original species weight to the current one: Grunts: 118 kg/260 lbs (current) vs. 110 lbs (original) Jackals: 88 kg/195 lbs (current) vs. ~150 lbs (original) Drones: 130 kg/280 lbs (current) vs. ~130 lbs (original) Brutes: 680 kg/1500 lbs (current) vs. 1100 lbs (original) Just looking at these, the Grunt and Drone figures seem ridiculous. How does a Grunt, a much shorter and smaller creature than a human, weigh in so much heavier? And the Drone would be in the obese category in human classification, yet not only is it a pretty trim-looking creature, it's a flying one. The Jackal and Brute aren't as egregious as this, but they're still somewhat implausible figures. The Jackal is supposed to have hollow bones and it looks pretty skinny, but it's probably the most acceptable figure out of these four. Before the Elite's weight was changed from around 500 to its present of around 320 lbs, the Brute weighed 1,100. So it weighed a little more than twice as much as an Elite. Plausible. Now with the new figures, the Brute weighs 5 times as much as an Elite. Which makes little sense to me. The source of these figures seems to be the Halo Encyclopedia, and I think the standard is to use the newest material as the main source in case of conflicts. But we've all read through/contributed to the rants about how riddled with errors the Encyclopedia is, and I think I can see the source of the error in some of these cases. The've mixed up kilograms with pounds. It makes very strong sense for the Grunt and the Drone especially, because those kilogram figures are almost the same as the old pound figures. The Jackal would be a little bit on the anorexic side if it were only 88 pounds, so in that case the 195 lb. figure should probably be more correct. The Brute was always a heavyweight, but consider, if it were 680 pounds it would weigh a little more than twice as much as the old Elite did, the same that it used to be when the Elite was 500. My proposal is to change the weights of the Grunt, Drone, and possibly the Brute so that it's the same number in pounds that it is now in kilograms. If it's unacceptable to consider correcting typos/errors in the Halo Encyclopedia like that, then my proposal is to find the more accurate-sounding numbers in the old sources, and replace the current ones with those. Flayer92 01:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Unggoy are 5 foot 6 inches. The Yanme'e are 5 foot 10 inches and the Kig-yar are 6 foot 8 inches. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't notice yet. ;) -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 17:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Source formatting I suggest we change formatting of sources for books and games because I think it looks a bit more precise. And here are my suggestions for my proposal: #Books: Name of book - Any sub-titles, page Page number ("Quote (optional)"), or if you want to link right to the book: Name of book ("Quote (optional)") #Games: Name of game - ''Name of level'', Any sub-title ("Quote (optional)"), or if you want to link right to the game: Name of game ("Quote (optional)") And as an example: If you want to source a quote from page of Halo Encyclopedia as an example: Halo Encyclopedia - Chapter Six: The Forerunners, page 185 ("The Libarian had a deep respect for humanity, whom she viewed as “special” among all of the sentient life she had catalogued and felt it was well worth the sacrafice of her life to save them.") And for something like a section from a level in Halo 3: Halo 3 - ''Sierra 117'', Quid Pro Quo And other ways.-- Wiki Improvement Poll In counting down the release of Halo: Reach (Sept 14) and experiencing the end of 10 wonderful years of all that is Bungie, what do you think Halopedia should do to celebrate? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We are already a pretty reached-out (no pun intended) wiki and I don't think that would be so different of awesome. The whole halopedians-only matches sound exclusive and unfun as well. My suggestion is below: Contests. Everything reach themed in any medium. Poetry, photoshopping, screenshots, songs, animation. Anything you could work, and we have enough users to run something like that. 1st 2nd and 3rd for each category. Cairo 'my sig's broken' Cat 07:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, we should replace the file of John holding an MA5C with a file of Noble Six. The background should be changed too (the Tsavo Highway background is getting old). And instead of the usual white-and-light-blue colors of this wiki, we should have a more "Reach" feel to it. Such as using darker and gloomy-er colors. Just a suggestion. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] [[User talk:Ultra Force|(Talk)]] 20:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I mean John is the iconic charator of The halo series. You here Halo and you think of him. Perhaps we can get a new picture of him,and a new background though. --Blahmarrow 22:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do an "all of the above" section, inculding "Making the wiki reach style" and "Hosting PC and XBoxLive for wikians only matches". That would help those of us who lack XBox live. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 00:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe make a Halo:Reach theme but instead of simply replacing the image of MasterChief we make an image of him alongside Noble 6. Alternatively we could make a theme that shows all the Halo games as a homage to the series which would be fitting as this is Bungie's final Halo game--Soul reaper 03:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Just like Soul reaper said, we should update the theme to have a more "Reach" like feel but it shouldn't be total. --Reddy645 20:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I like the new darker background, fitting in with Reach's atmosphere. But, since Master Chief is Halo's iconic character, I say, alongside having the Reach Chief (since he's most likely going to make a cameo appearance), we also have like a group picture of all the important characters within the series, including Noble Team as a whole and the ODST squad. The main characters should take center stage though. --k1ll8 saurav 20:31, September 1, 2010 Since we don't know whether Master Chief will appear as a character, I would recommend having the members of Noble Team set to random, as well as Buck - we can't forget our Nathan Fillion love since he's returning for Reach. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 03:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A Better Idea is to Get a picture of all of the Famous Halo Characters, and Photoshop them all into one page, with Master Chief standing in front holding his Assault Riffle Over his Shoulder --Killerrin 05:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :If only customising the wiki theme were that simple.... but alas, it is not. Sorry, can't be done. :( - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) These are a few ideas i came up with for a Reach themed wiki logo--Soul reaper 06:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Noble6logo.png Noble6logo2.png Noble6logo3.png Noble6logo4.png Noble6logo5.png Noble6logo6.png Noble6logo7.png :*sigh*... the wiki logo cannot be altered. It is there, permanently, until we have another wiki-skin change. As such, it's pointless to propose any changes to the wiki logo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or is the new theme running a lot slower than the old one? It may be due to the ONI background thing, but I'm not sure. My computer's not exactly top of the line but the old theme ran a lot smoother. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's expected to run slower, but not a lot slower. All images have been compressed to their smallest possible filesize. Have you tried disabling the ads using AdBlocker (Mozilla)? It would certainly decrease the load-time and make it smoother.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, "a lot slower" may've been a bit of an overstatement; it's within bearable limits but still noticeable. I am using Adblock though; guess I'll just have to live with it. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well then forget a logo change. It can stay the way it is. However, the link colors are annoying me. They don't fit in with Reach's color scheme. If it's possible to change the color of the links, consider yellow/gold. -k1ll8 saurav 21:53, September 2, 2010 Human Colonization Can anyone find out what was the approxomate number of human colonies before and after the Covenant war? :It's already mentioned in the "population" section of the Human article. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 06:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Messed up Main Page Is it just me, or is the Main Page looking kinda messed up right now? What happened? --Serithi 09:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to the ridiculously long advert on the right column, then yes, it is messed up. If not, it's looks normal. Perhaps you have a different display problem? Mind if you could provide a screenshot?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Something is displacing the right hand column for me, shifting it down a few centimeters. That may be something like what he means. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: EDIT: Scratch that, it's messed up again. Serithi 06:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Serithi; some screenshots would be helpful. ::::@Specops306; that would be the ridiculously long advert... something which is out of my control...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sister Site Issue Sorry if this is not allowed here. One of the sister sites, Halo Machinima Wiki, is lacking moderators, only having 2, and many pages are being vandalized and removed overall. Is this not a matter of this site or can it be dealt with here? I personally think this site should be involved, however that is not my decision. I will remove this section if it is required because I do not know if this section's allowed here. NarutoROCKS189 05:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest talking to any active moderators over at Halo Machinima Wiki. If there are none, you can apply to become a moderator. To do so, head here and discuss with Wikia Staff on how to become a moderator.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Blogs? Ok,I dont know if this is just a glitch or what, but every once in a while when I type something into the search box and it is accurately spelled, it takes me to a list of halopedia blog suggestions. Is it just my computer or what? :A glitch most likely. Wikia is updating its internal systems, as announced globally a few days ago, so I think that caused the error. They might go away in a few weeks. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Mediawiki I think the headlines of the site are lost in the background because the text is black and the background is dark. Maybe consider using white text for the headlines? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's only for this page and that other page. If you try other pages, it should be fine. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why not outline the white text in black. It looks really bad for a mainpage, just sayin. RadiationNeon (CHATTER) 03:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If you mean "outline the black text in white" that might be a good idea, actually. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope, like the first post says, white text. But then other pages would be white text. That's why I said black outline.-- RadiationNeon (CHATTER) 06:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which is also useless as the theme comes offline by the end of September. It's just one page (two if you included Main page) affected.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Monaco problem There's a problem with Monaco skins across Wikia. For some reason, submenus don't receive the position:absolute setting, so they don't function properly and are near-unusable. Problem affects Firefox 3.6.3 Portable and possibly higher versions as well. Have not tested on other browsers -- can't at this time. Simple fix that you guys could implement for Halopedia specifically: #navigation div.sub-menu.widget{position:absolute} The problem stems from some (useless) CSS meant for browsers with JavaScript turned off; the CSS sets submenus to position:static. It seems to have been intended to make the menus usable with JS off. It has absolutely no useful effect, however, because the submenus don't even exist on the page when JS is off. (As part of Wikia's dreadful menu system, the menus are created dynamically, with their contents retrieved via AJAX.) This CSS, then, has no point; it may be safely overriden without further disadvantaging JS-less browsers. So you can implement the fix listed above and solve the menu issue for Halopedia specifically, or you can wait for Wikia to fix the problem. Alternatively, if anyone here is friends with a Wikia staffer, you can pass the fix onto them and see what they can do for Wikia as a whole. By the way, I've been away for a while. Love what you guys've done with the place. DavidJCobb 22:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Added and done. Haven't encountered anyone having the problem so far. Anyway, don't be too happy. A new skin is coming out soon and will replace Monaco. Keep a look out for bugs. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i think that's bogus Personally, i think that the covenant soldiers have stayed in shape. in halo 3 they were almost all skinny. and if they do look fat, that is just their large amount of armor. What the? Didn't Halopedia have a Reach theme a few days ago? This is very confusing.Blahmarrow 13:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC)